Jen's Pokéventure: Indigo League
by Yereton
Summary: This is the story of a girl starting on her Pokemon Journey. Follow Jen's adventure and experience the joys and bumps of the Pokemon World!
1. A Beginning

**Hey, this is my first Pokemon story and my second story in general. So i might be a little rough. This story is about a girl who is always a couple of days behind Ash group...literally followig his footsteps... Of course there will be many battles and what not. **

**Also I would like to thank my beta...drum roll please... Lady-Umbreon! :)**

**I guess i should make a disclaimer also... Ok i dont own any Pokemon species, any recongnisable places and characters and I also dont own the name Pokemon. There! I wont be doing this again any time soon :P**

**Now! Enjoy the story!**

"Jen! If you want to start your Pokémon journey tomorrow, you better go to sleep right now, honey." A voice called from downstairs.

"Yes, Dad!" the petite girl shouted back, before getting back on the computer.

"Hmmm, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander," she wondered out twirling her red hair with her fingers. "Charmander in the end does evolve into a Charizard after all. But Bulbasaur final evolution is also very strong and very calm. But Blastoise is very fun to Surf on… I can't decide!"

"Jennifer Sardon! Go to bed right this instance! Or I will forbid you going down to the lab tomorrow morning," Vincent Sardon called again.

"Yes, Dad!" Jen called back again, clearly noting the emptiness in his threat. Vincent would have never stopped his daughter from staring her Pokémon journey, and Jen knew that as a fact.

However, she selected the switch off button and quickly set her Jigglypuff shaped alarm clock to wake her up at seven, tomorrow morning.

"Night, Dad!" She shouted before closing the door and climbing into her Pajamas and then into bed. Jen closed her and smiled before falling into a peaceful slumber.

During the following morning Jen woke up with the sunlight shining into her eyes. Yawning, she looked down at her alarm clock. It read 22:00.

Jen blinked once, then twice before she processed the information. 'Ten p.m.?' she thought to herself.

Jen picked up alarm clock, when she noticed that there were two batteries on the floor. Turning the clock around, she noticed something. The batteries were missing from the alarm clock. She looked at the batteries again at her feet again.

"DAMNIT!" Jen quickly put on some clothes grabbed her bag, which she thankfully fixed up the previous night, and ran downstairs past her father who was sipping his morning coffee.

"Jen?" Vincent looked at Jen as she opened the fridge door. "I thought you already left honey."

"Dad, the batteries fell out of the clock. Quick, what's the time?" Jen asked as she hurriedly took out a nutrient bar.

Vincent looked at his watch. Wincing before he replied, "Honey, it's almost eleven."

"CRAP!" Jen swore again as she flew out of the back door and left on her bike towards Professor Oak's Laboratory at an unbelievable speed.

A short while later, Jen arrived at the enormous Laboratory, and for some weird reason, a mob of people were crowding around a boy in pajamas with a Pikachu beside him looking really annoyed.

Jen squinted, as she recognized the figure in front of her. 'Oh it's that kid, Ash, who went school with me. I forgot he was turning ten this year." Jen thought to her self.

Jen quickly chained her bike to the lamp-post, and started to push through the crowd. She tapped the shoulder of the singed Professor Oak.

He turned around in mild surprise, before smiling, when he recognized her. "Jen, good to see you! Maybe we should go to my Lab; you are here for a Pokémon aren't you?"

Jen nodded eagerly, clearly anticipating her starter. Professor Oak quickly walked up the hill towards his Laboratory. Without any hesitation Jen followed him.

Once they reached the lobby, Oak motioned for Jen to sit down. "Do you want something to drink? No? Okay. I guess you want your Pokémon don't you?" He sighed.

Jen shifted uncomfortably in her seat, fearing the worst.

"Well, Jen. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, Ash Ketchum took the last Pokémon I had."

Jen looked down at her feet. She knew this would happen… She just knew it!

The Professor felt a pang of sadness as he looked at the crestfallen expression of the girl.

He thought about something for a small while before he talked, "Jen, actually I think, a friend of mine of thinking of releasing a Pokémon. I'll call him to see if u can have it as your starter."

He winked at Jen before he walked off at a brisk pace.

After a few moments, a smiling Oak walked into the lobby clutching a Pokéball in his hand.

"Jen, your Pokémon has arrived." He said smiling.

Jen reached gingerly towards Pokéball. Taking it into her hand, she looked at it before tossing it up. "Pokémon go!"

The red and white ball opened up, and a red beam shot out of it, to reveal a small redish-brown Pokémon. It had the most beautiful bangs and locks anyone has seen, but the most striking feature was its three tails. It blinked sleepily once before letting out a happy, "Pii."

Jen looked at the Vulpix in adoration. Then she turned to Oak and hugged him with all her might!

"Thank you Professor. Thank you a lot," Jen said gratefully, completely oblivious to the Vulpix's curiosity.

The Professor chuckled, "Don't worry, dear. It is what I do. Now here take this," he took out a typical Kanto Pokédex. "This is a Pokémon encyclopedia. It contains all you need to know on Kanto Pokémon. I also took the liberty of signing you up on the upcoming Indigo League."

Jen beamed at the elderly man, before scooping up the Vulpix in her arms, stroking its beautiful fur. 'It' Jen thought for a moment. "Hey Professor, what gender is it," she said pointing towards the Pokémon.

"Why don't you give your Pokédex a go?" Oak replied.

Jen nodded, flipping her Pokédex open and pointing it towards the Vulpix. "Pokémon: Vulpix. Sex: Female. Original Owner: Carl Gert. Current Owner: Jennifer Sardon. Ability: Flash Fire. Pokémon I.D.: 14562948." The Pokédex said in its boring monotonous voice.

"You can also check more about the species, the move set, about its ability, and more. But you can check that later because apparently you got some company."

Jen looked out of the window and she could see her father, close family and a bunch of neighbors crowding outside the main gate.

"I better go down there then, huh?" Jen asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I think so," Oak chuckled, before giving Jen a wink.

Motioning for Jen to follow him, he headed for the front door.

Halfway down the hill he stopped. "Better give you these before I forget," He said sheepishly handing Jen five Pokéballs.

When they reached the bottom, everybody started cheering and whistling when they saw Jen with her Vulpix still in her arms.

Vincent came forward, "My little honey, growing up." his voice breaking. "Take care now, honey. Oh I better give you some money to start off with." He handed Jen 3000 Credits. "I'll miss you."

Jen had always wondered how a man who went through a war could tear up like that and so quickly. That was her Dad. "Dad, I'll be fine, don't worry.

Now just to get to my bike and I can start my own Adventure."

She headed of to where she left her bike. But all she found was the front wheel chained to the lamp-post.

She blinked at it a couple of times before muttering, "I guess I'm walking."

Checking her map she started walking off down the road, which would take her to her first Gym Battle…Viridian City! Jen smiled and walked on without any hesitation, with Vulpix still snuggling in her arms.

**Also dont expect any regular updates, unfortunately i dont have tim for that.**

**Also If u love anime and watched the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya be sure to read my first story Haruhi the Creator :)**

**For now ta-ta :P**


	2. To Viridian or Bust

**And here is chapter 2. Enjoy:**

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!" Jen cried out through the field.

"Vul-piiiiix," the Fox Pokémon cried before unleashing a flaming torrent from its mouth at a Rattata, which nimbly dodged the attack and ran off into the grass.

Jen slumped to the ground, "This isn't working! That must have been the fifth Pokémon that has escaped."

Vulpix nuzzled her nose on Jen's arm.

Jen smiled at the Vulpix, "Don't worry Vulpix it's not your fault. Might as well continue walking, I'd like to get to Viridian City before nightfall. Come on get in."

Vulpix gave a happy cry before being recalled into its Pokéball.

After a good 15 minutes of walking on the main road, Jen heard some rustling to her left. She quietly turned towards the sound. She saw a Pidgey in the grass, pecking at something.

"You're mine…" Jen whispered to herself, enlarging Vulpix's Pokéball.

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!" she cried out throwing up the Pokéball, startling the Pidgey.

In a fluid motion Vulpix emerged from the red mist, sending out a large torrent of flame. The surprised Pidgey managed to dodge the attack, but the fire singed some tail feathers.

It gave Vulpix an irritated look before flying of into the air.

"Vulpix! Use Ember! Quickly!" Jen shouted urgently to Vulpix, who responding by sending several bolts of fire in the general direction of the Pidgey, with none of them actually making any contact, but instead going into the grass.

As the Pidgey flew away safely, a low snarl came from where the fire landed. Out of the tall grass a green, 4 foot figure, with a burn on its forehead, came out, snarling and clanging its scythes on one another.

"Is that a Scyther?" Jen gulped, flipping her Pokédex open and pointing it at the angry Pokémon.

"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one." the Pokédex monotonously informed.

"Vulpix, give this bug Pokémon the best flamethrower you ever made!" Jen cried out, readying an empty Pokéball.

Vulpix gave small nod before opening up its maw, letting out tremendous spiral of flames towards the Scyther, engulfing it.

However, the flames parted exactly through the middle. Instead of being burned to cinders, the Scyther had its eyes closed and its right scythe extended outwards.

"D-did it just c-cut through the flame," Jen stuttered in surprise.

The Scyther gave a small smirk before it charged with blinding speed at Vulpix.

"Dodge it!" Jen cried out frantically. However Vulpix was not fast enough and got hit head on.

The Fox Pokémon gritted her teeth, and got back up, ready to fight, snarling at the bigger Pokémon.

"Vulpix, Quick Attack!" the young trainer shouted in exasperation. Vulpix charged at her opponent full force.

The Scyther bent its knees, getting ready for the impact. Vulpix rammed herself into the Scyther's torso, causing it to stagger back from the blow.

In a fury, the Scyther swatted Vulpix back, and she hit the ground beside her trainer. Vulpix got up again, a large gash bleeding steadily down her side.

Jen worriedly looked at her wounded Pokémon, trying to remain calm. "Vulpix prepare another flamethrower!"

Vulpix was arching her back in preparation, when a loud thunderclap startled her. Using this distraction, the Scyther started to multiply, forming a dozen identical copies, surrounding both trainer and Pokémon.

Vulpix shook her fur from the droplets of water that started pouring down from the heavens, as the wet Fox Pokémon tried to identify the real Scyther.

Jen was also trying peering into each Scyther, trying to identify the real one. Wiping a stray lock of wet hair, she finally noticed what she was looking for.

"Vulpix, look straight ahead, fourth one to your right is the real one. Flamethrower now!" she quickly told the tired Pokémon, with a grim smile.

Without hesitation, Vulpix complied, yet again sending a large burst of flame from her tiny mouth.

This time the flame was true to its mark. As the flame engulfed the Scyther, the copies disappeared as though they had never existed.

Jen watched as the Scyther struggled with the fire. When it dropped to one knee, she motioned Vulpix to stop.

She fumbled with a Pokéball at her waist, before enlarging and throwing it at the Mantis Pokémon, which was easily sucked into it. The sphere wobbled once, then twice, before coming to a rest. The Pokéball's small button glowed red before giving a distinct click, to indicate that the Pokémon was caught.

Jen picked up the ball from the ground, looking at it, before the information got to her head. "I caught a Scyther!" she cried out in joy, lifting her hand, with the Pokéball, in the air to show her triumph.

Vulpix nuzzled Jen's free hand, looking at her quizzically. "You are wondering how I knew which Scyther was real the real one, aren't you?" Jen asked her starter.

"Vul," the Pokémon nodded her head.

"Well, I noticed how the rain passed through all of them apart from the one," she shrugged. "Speaking of rain, we better find shelter. But you're hurt aren't you?"

The young trainer placed her bag down carefully, taking out a small bottle, with a label saying 'Potion'.

Jen watched in wonderment as the large gash on Vulpix's side started to sew itself together, as she sprayed the concoction onto it.

"Ok, Vulpix. In you go," she said, recalling her friend into her Pokéball, before she started to rummage through her bag, looking for her tent.

After a while of searching in the rain, which slowed down to a mild drizzle, she took out a large bundle, labeled 'Tent' in big letters. She quickly started to set it up, thanking Mew she took those camping classes' couple years back. Only after she had finished setting it up, did she notice with amusement, that her orange tent had a small Clefairy design on it.

"Dad," she shook her head happily, before going into it, looking forward to catching some sleep.

* * *

The following morning was bright and without a single cloud, as if the storm had never happened.

The flap of the tent zipped open, revealing a yawning Jen, who crawled out of the tent and stretched her arms once as she stood up.

She went to the belt laying on top of her bag from the previous night, and took the two occupied Pokéballs from it. Tossing them up, Jen called out her two companions.

Vulpix looked at Jen expectantly, while Scyther just looked away.

"Come on guys. Breakfast!" Jen told her two Pokémon, handing them each a tin full of Pokéfood, before opening her own tin of food.

"This canned tuna isn't half bad," Jen said through mouthfuls of said tuna. "How is your food, guys?"

"Vulppiii," Vulpix softly growled, reluctantly eating another morsel of the food.

"You think it's dry? What do you think Scyther?" Jen said, turning to the new member of her party.

Scyther, however, didn't reply. Instead he was sitting down, cross legged, cross scythed, and he hadn't even eaten a bite of the food in front of him.

"Scyther, what's wrong?" Jen asked the Mantis Pokémon. When she didn't get a reply, Jen mused out loud, "I wonder what you were doing around here... Scyther aren't common on Route 1."

"An exiled Scyther tends to go as far as possible from their Swarm. Several such Scyther have been found traveling from Viridian Forest to Ilex Forest, Johto." The Pokédex beeped from inside the tent.

"Exiled?" Jen looked at Scyther, who was still looking away angrily.

The young trainer sighed before standing up. "Ok guys we better hurry up and get to Viridian City," she said, before recalling the two Pokémon.

She quickly packed up her things and started off towards Viridian City. Within an hour of walking, she reached the top of a hill, with a single thin tree on it.

Just past it, a small city was visible. Jen jumped up and punched her hand into the air. "Yeah! Warm, comfortable bed tonight! And some real food! And so-"

She never managed to finish her sentence as a figure ran into her, making them both topple over.

"Ow…" Jen groaned, rubbing her side. "What the heck man!"

"Run!" the girl, which had run into Jen, shouted.

Jen looked behind her. "Oh, crap," she muttered to herself, as she saw a huge flock of angry Spearow headed their way.

"Down!" Jen shouted, pulling the girl down with her as she threw herself to the ground. The flock swooped low overhead, and moved on toward the plains below.

Jen got up and dusted herself off. "So, uh… what's your name?" she asked as she watched the girl follow Jen's example.

"Oh. The name is Carla," the girl said, pointing at herself.

"My name Jen," Jen said stretching out her hand.

Carla just stared at it before running her hand through her short blue, spiked up hair. "No need for formalities."

Jen frowned before giving a small smile. "Are you challenging me to a battle?"

The other girl returned the smile. "Maybe."

"In that case let's do this! Scyther, go!" Jen shouted out, throwing up the red-white sphere.

"Bryan it's up to you!" Carla shouted, also throwing out her Pokéball.

"Scyther!"

"Saur!"

Scyther was staring at its opponent, a green dinosaur-like Pokémon with a green bulb on its back.

"Cool a Bulbasaur," Jen said, while flipping her Pokédex towards the Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy," the Pokédex robotically stated.

"Ok then. Scyther, let's start with a Quick Attack," Jen shouted enthusiastically.

Scyther gave her an angry look before it proceeded to multiply it self.

"Bryan use Razor Leaf!" Carla cried out.

From beneath Bulbasaur's bulb, a number of sharp leaves shot out at the multitude of Scyther.

Several copies disappeared as the leaves cut through them, but Scyther ran straight into the Bulbasaur, ramming into Bryan with his shoulder.

"Scyther, listen to me! Use Wing Attack now that you're close to him!" Jen shouted at her Pokémon. Scyther gave an angry snarl, before closing his eyes. A yellow aura started to surround him.

Jen flipped her Pokédex at her Pokémon. "Move used: Focus Energy. Focus Energy: Increases the chance of a Critical Hit being dealt," the Pokédex drawled out.

"Bryan, jump back! And use vine whip!" Carla shouted out.

"Bulba!" the Seed Pokémon growled as it jumped back beside the tree, before it sent out two vines from under its bulb.

Scyther opened its eyes, which were glowing in a light yellow color. He deftly dodged the incoming vines before swinging a powerful scythe at Bryan, who barely dodged it.

Instead Scyther made a clean cut through the tree, which fell on top of the poor Seed Pokémon.

"By Mew" Jen gasped, returning the rogue Scyther into his Pokéball, and rushed to help Carla free her Pokémon.

"I'm so sorry. I really am," Jen told the other girl, after they managed to get the tree off the crushed Pokémon.

"It's not your fault," Carla smiled. "You couldn't control it. It happens from time to time. Even to the best," she continued while spraying the now free Bryan with a Potion.

"Thanks," Jen smiled back.

"So Jen, where you from," Carla asked, while sitting down, taking out some rice balls.

"Oh, I'm from Pallet Town," Jen said, following suit, taking out an energy bar instead. "I'm guessing you are from there also," she said nodding towards the other girl's Pokémon who was lying down beside the latter girl's leg.

Carla glanced at her Pokémon. "Oh no. My father is a breeder and he gave me this little monster," she giggle at she patted her Bulbasaur. "I'm from Birn Village. It's a small village east of here."

Jen glanced at the other girl. "So, are you going Viridian City also, or do you have other plans?"

"No, I'm going to see a friend who lives not far from here. But I'll most probably pass through it in the near future."

"Ok. I better get going. I want to be at Viridian by noon," Jen said while standing up, putting the now empty wrapper in her pocket.

"Oh, ok then," Carla said standing up also. "I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah, I hope so too. So I can beat you again," Jen joked.

"You wish," Carla laughed.

"Ok, Carla, see you!" Jen said, already walking down the hill towards Viridian City.

Within an hour, Jen reached Viridian. Following the signs for the Pokémon Center, she came up to a pile of rubble.

"Sir, where is the Pokémon Center?" she asked a nearby man, who as walking by with some groceries.

He simply pointed at the rubble. "That's all that's left of it girl. I heard it was Team Rocket's doing."

"Well is there another Pokémon Center in this City?"

"Yes, there is, but it's not working since it is under repairs," the man said to the girl before walking away.

"You can't be serious!" the young trainer groaned.

**Hope you liked it. So tell me your thoughts! plz review :)**


End file.
